The present invention relates to an improved version of a child's amusement device commonly known as a hobby horse. In a conventional hobby horse, a toy horse (e.g., plastic, fiberglass or similar construction) is suspended by elastic members between a plurality of upright support posts. The horse typically has an integrally molded saddle and is capable of supporting the weight of a child. The elastic members suspending the horse allow the horse a range of movement which allows it to tilt fore-aft and side-to-side. The child mounts the horse and applies her weight to it to initiate and control the horse's movement. Other vehicles, animals or fanciful structures may alternatively be simulated.
Coiled metal springs are often used as elastic members to suspend the horse. In an untensioned spring, the metal coils are immediately adjacent to one another. When a rider's weight is applied to the horse the metal springs extend and retract to allow for the horse's motion. When a spring is extended, adjacent coils of the spring become spaced a distance apart. A child's skin or finger may stray into the space between adjacent coils and become pinched when the spring retracts to its unloaded position. The pinch is painful and may cause injury.
Prior art protection means include covering the spring with a non-extendable plastic sheath. Although generally effective, improved protection would also be desirable. For example, the non-extendable sheath's length is equal to that of the unextended spring. Therefore, only the unextended spring is completely covered by the non-extendable sheath. The ends of the springs which are fastened to the horse, the fastening components, and the supports remain exposed. Moreover, during operation of the hobby horse the extension spring extends beyond the length of the non-extendable sheath. Portions of the spring extending beyond the non-extendable sheath are therefore open and exposed while the child is riding the hobby horse.
It is also desirable to provide a protective sheath which is neat and attractive. Present protective devices generally detract from the appearance of the hobby horse, and certainly do not enhance its appearance.
Prior art non-extendable sheathes may also lack the durability to last the life of the hobby horse. Because non-extendable sheathes are unable to expand and move with the extension spring, they interfere with the extension of the metal spring. Portions of the sheath which come in repeated contact with the metal spring thus become worn. After repeated use, the non-extendable sheath eventually wears through and is eventually torn off the spring, where it can provide no protection to a rider.
Another object of the invention is to provide a safer riding toy without restricting the range of riding motion. Some earlier attempts to provide a safer riding toy compromised the rideability of the toy because the protection means restricted the riding horse's range of movement. The use of elastic members consisting of materials other than the traditional metal springs, such as rubber bands or other mechanical support arrangements, often compromised the rideability and durability of the horse. Rubber bands tend to wear out as the rubber bands are repeatedly stretched and other mechanical arrangements constrict the range of the rocking horse's motion.
Therefore, there is a desire for a hobby horse with durable, protected springs. There is also a desire for a hobby horse having enhanced aesthetics.